Quatre's Aunt
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: The wars are over and Quatre has recived a letter from his Aunt. What will happen and who is this mysterious cousin?
1. Prologue

Okay all a new little ficlet to hopefully get my muses to quit being lazy.

Title: Quatre's Aunt.

Author: Sakura aka Eternity

Betaed: No

Summary: The Wars are over and Quatre has received a missive from an Aunt whom he thought long dead. What Trouble will follow her? Will Any?

Disclaimer: I don't Own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter or any other characters that may show up. They belong to their respective creators. The only Character I own is Sakura.

Prologue

The wars are over. The Year is AC 199 and the Pilots have all gone on to do their own things. Quatre took over his Father's company WEI. Trowa returned to the circus briefly before becoming Quatre's Head of Security. Wufei, Heero, and Duo all became full time Preventors. Quatre and Trowa are currently engaged as are Duo and Heero.

**Winner Residence L-4**

"Master Quatre you have a letter awaiting you." Rashid stated as he walked into Quatre's office.

"Thank You Rashid" Quatre replied.

As Quatre picked up the letter he almost dropped it again in shock. 'It can't be possible' He thought. 'Whoever sent this has a messed up sense of humor'

As Quatre opened the envelope and pulled the letter out he began to become nervous.

_To my dearest nephew,_

_Hello angel. _

_I am sorry to have made you believe I was dead. No I am indeed not dead I am very much alive. I am writing to you now as my self-imposed…err mission you could say has been completed._

_I never told you but you have a cousin adopted he may be but I went to help him. It is very complicated but I will give you a very shortened version for now._

_As a babe his parents were murdered but not him. The murderer was never caught and he was sent to his Aunts to live. When he started school the murderer found and continued to attack him. I found out and went to watch over him as he is only 16 at the moment. I have seen the Murderer put in his place and have now decided to invite you to meet him. He has not many friends and has fallen into depression and I was hoping you may be able to help._

_I have missed you dearly my nephew and hope to see you soon._

_I am inviting you to my home in Japan. The address is 21500 Sparrow Lane, Kuroi Manor Tokyo, Japan. I hope to see you soon_

_Ja matte,_

_Your Aunt,_

_Sakura Dimentia Winner-Black-Lupin_

_P.S. Your cousin Draco will also be present please do try and get along._

As Quatre finished reading he allowed his head to bang on the tale just as his fiancé walked in with lunch. "Quatre is something wrong love?"

"No Trowa. I just…well I received a letter from my Aunt Sakura asking me to visit. I thought she was dead and here I find out she isn't."

"Are you going to visit her?" He questioned of his lover.

"Yes but I wish for all of you to meet her as well. Please?"

"Of course I will go Little One." Trowa said to his lover. "You may wish to contact Wufei, Heero, and Duo so they have sufficient time to inform Lady Une of the leave if they agree to come."

"Of course I will do so now. Thanks Trowa."

**Preventors HQ Earth**

"Hello Agent Shadow speaking. How can I help you?"

"Duo it's Quatre. Are Heero and Wufei there as well I have something to ask all of you?"

"Q-ball!" "Yah just a minute. Hey Heero, Fei! Q wants to talk to all of us!!!" Duo shouted.

"Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?!?!"

"Hello Quatre."

"Hi guys. Listen I just received a letter from an Aunt who I thought was dead and she invited me to visit her will you guys come with me?"

"Sure"

"Yes"

"Hn"

"Great thanks guys you've no idea how much this means to me. Can you guys meet me at the Tokyo Inter Planetary Airport in sat a week?"

"We should be able to Q."

"Great see you there and thanks again. See you soon Guys"

"Yah see you soon Q." and with that the connection was cut.

TBC…


	2. Chapter One

Quatre's Aunt

Author: Sakura aka Eternity

Beta: No

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters.

A/N: WOW! I never expected such a turn out for this fic. Thank you too all whom reviewed and or added me to their Favourites/Alerts lists. Just so you know I originally had this penned out in a notebook of which I have since lost in my recent move. I am kinda going from memory and scratch. This is to the anonymous reviewer that mentioned Heero, Duo, and Wufei seemed a little too easy going on accepting the invitation. The reasons I made it that way is 1) I lost the notebook with the whole first 5 chapters I had written, 2) Quatre wouldn't normally ask something like this unless he believed that he may need their help or that something was truly wrong, 3) I would believe that the pilots would be able to know from having the ties and bonds that they do when one of them is seriously asking for their help, 4) They are all about 19 and have been friends since they were 15. Going from my own experience with my best friend who is like a sister within the first few months we knew each other we knew when the other was asking for help, 5) They are much older now and honestly Duo would jump at the chance for a break especially once I delve deeper into my plot and Heero would go because his lover Duo is and he wouldn't want Duo to be in any type of Danger, 6) Wufei, Heero, and Duo would most likely need a break especially if they've been working non-stop for awhile.

Thanks again to all who reviewed and everything!

Now that that is done onto the story.

Chapter One

**Lady Une's Office, Later that Day**

"Lady Une, Agents Dragon, Shadow, and Fire are here to see you."

"Send them in."

Wufei Heero and Duo walked into Une's office and waited to be acknowledged.

"Have a seat gentlemen." Une stated before looking up from the file she had been reading and questioning as to why they wished to see her.

"We have just received a communiqué from Winner and he has asked us to go with him to visit an Aunt that was supposedly dead. We are asking permission for a temporary Leave of Absence so we can investigate and make sure that this person isn't an imposter attempting to kidnap a prominent figure in our society for untoward purposes." Wufei stated.

"Ahh and Winner asked this of you?"

"Not in so many words ma'am but the way he spoke was in a manner of one whom was unsure of whether this person was an imposter or truly family come back from the dead. He seemed as if he was really nervous as to his safety." Heero replied.

"I see. I will honor this request as I trust your judgment on this matter."

"Thank You Commander."

With that the three Agents left to prepare for their trip to Japan.

**A week later. Tokyo Inter-Planetary Airport**

"Their flight should be arriving soon love."

"I know Trowa I'm just worried"

"Flight 251 from England to Japan is now landing" A woman over the intercom stated.

"They should be coming out of their exit soon."

**meanwhile**

"It's about time we landed" Duo said. "I hate long flights"

"Please proceed to the exits in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay." A stewardess said as people began to gather their belongings and head towards the exits.

C'mon guys let's go." Duo rushed the other two pilots out of the plane.

**Airport**

"Duo! Over Here!"

"Q-ball! Tro! How you guys been?" Duo questioned as he hugged Quatre and shook Trowa's hand.

"We've been good Duo. And yourself?"

"Great! Though Hee-chan needs to learn to relax some."

"Hn."

"See what I mean?"

Quatre laughed and said "Man I've missed you guys. I really wish we could get together more often."

"Master Quatre. The limo is here" Rashid stated.

"Hi Rashid"

"Hello Masters Duo, Heero and Wufei. I hope your trip was a pleasant one?"

"Ah you know same old boring in flight movie, cramped quarters, and horrible food." Duo replied.

"Maxwell! Don't be so melodramatic." Wufei stated.

"Ah c'mon Fei! You can't tell me you haven't seen that movie a thousand times and that you actually enjoyed that slop they called chicken?" exclaimed Duo.

"Maxwell Don't call me that!"

"C'mon guys no fighting yet please?" Quatre pleaded.

"Fine"

"For now but I make no promises as to later"

With that they all headed out of the airport and climbed into the waiting limo.

**1 hour later**

"Hey Q? Where does your aunt live anyways?"

"Not too much farther Duo. From what I remember she lived in a small Manor on the outskirt of Tokyo and we should almost be there."

"Cool. So what is she like?"

"Well I don't really remember much but she did mention my cousin Draco would be there and we don't get along to well. Actually I didn't know her and my Uncle Lucius were on friendly terms either. Last I remember she'd tried to shoot him"

"WHAT!!" Duo exclaimed.

"Calm down Duo it's not that big of a thing with her. She's not much of a pacifist and never has been. My father didn't like that Ispent so much time with her. Said I would become rebellious." Here he smirked somewhat. "It seems he was right."

"Master Quatre we're here."

"Thank You Rashid."

**Meanwhile in Kuroi Manor**

"DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY!!! HARRY JAMES POTTER-LUPIN-BLACK!!!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!" A female's voice sounded throughout the manor. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs of the home.

"You called us?" a black haired teen asked of his honorary mother.

"Yes I did. Your cousin will be arriving shortly and I want you both on your best behavior. That means NO FIGHTING." The woman said.

"Which cousin Aunt Sakura?" a blonde haired teen questioned.

"Your cousin Quatre. Draco please do not start fighting with him at the moment."

"I will try not to Aunt Sakura" The blonde, Draco, replied.

Just then a knock sounded throughout the manor. "They're here."

Tbc…

A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop. I know It's an evil cliffie and the plot has yet to really pick up. It should within the next two to three chapters. It's a little complicated. Hope you all enjoy and I would love to hear your comments and criticism. I love knowing where I made a mistake and where I can improve. Please Review lol.


	3. Chapter Two

Quatre's Aunt

Author: Sakura aka Eternity

Beta: No

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sakura lol.

A/N: WOW!! O_o I never thought I'd get such responses to this fic lol. I was originally never going to post it but looking at all the Favourites Stories alerts and Story Alerts plus the reviews makes me glad I did. Hopefully I will continue to please those reading this fic. Enjoy the next chapter of Quatre's Aunt.

Chapter Two

**Outside**

"Hey Q? Are you sure she's home?" Duo questioned.

"Yes that's her favourite motorcycle on the lawn."

The pilots stood outside waiting for someone to answer the door. As they conversed amongst themselves they heard what sounded like running footsteps. They heard a shout from inside which had them all slightly on edge. Suddenly the door was opened and a young woman who looked to be about 25 answered the door. She had long golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes with a hint of silver and gold in them. She was about 5'4" and they could see a few tattoos adorning her arms.

"Quatre! You're here!" exclaimed the woman while she spun the slightly taller Quatre around. "Goodness you've grown I have missed you soo much. Please come in and you must introduce e to your friends."

"Of course Auntie Sakura."

The pilots all followed the young woman into the den where they all took seats around the fireplace. Duo and Heero took one Love seat Wufei the couch and Quatre took an armchair while his lover sat on the arm of the chair. The young woman took a comfortable looking armchair as well.

"So my darling nephew, who are these people?" Quatre's Aunt questioned.

"Auntie Sakura these are my friends Duo, Heero, and Wufei. This is my fiancé Trowa." He replied pointing to each in turn.

"Well hello it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Sakura Dimentia Winner-Black-Lupin. Congratulations as well Quatre, Trowa. I am glad that you were able to find someone who makes you happy my angel."

Just then two young men came in bickering about something. One was about 5'8 ish with messy black hair and bright green eyes hidden by round glasses. The other was around 5'11 with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. They were bickering about…..Owls?

"I'm telling you Potter keep your bloody owl away from me. She tried to bite my finger off."

"Oh come off it Malfoy. Hedwig would never bite you."

"Boys! Quit your incessant bickering and come sit down."

"Yes Aunt Sakura" "Yes Mum" the boys answered together.

"Now boys, I wish to introduce you all. Draco, I am sure you remember your cousin Quatre."

"Of course I remember the bloody ar……" Draco trailed off at the look his aunt was giving him.

"Quatre this is your cousin Harry Potter-Black-Lupin"

"Hullo" Harry said slightly nervous.

"Hello Harry. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Auntie Sakura I do believe that now would be good time for some proper answers."

"Of course. What are you wishing to know?"

"Well for one how in Allah's name are you still alive?!?"

"Oh, you sure don't pull your punches do ya? Well that is a somewhat complicated story."

"I've got the time"

"Well I never really died. Your father told you that on my request because I was on a mission for lack of a better word." After several raised eyebrows she continued.

"Quatre your mother Quaterina was not really my sister. Your father hired me to be her bodyguard and she pretty much adopted me. I had no last name so she gave me one and a place to belong."

"Your mother was a very kind and understanding woman. She did not approve of my…err lifestyle especially as I was only 17 at the time. I was 19 when you were born and 26 when I found out about Harry here."

"That still doesn't fully explain things you know."

"I know it doesn't my angel. Let me start a story that begins in AC 176."

**Flashback-Summer AC 176**

"Congratulations Sakura. You passed."

"Thanks Mrs. Potter"

"It's no problem Sakura. I am thankful for all you've done for my husband and me. You have been a joy to have living with us."

"Thank You"

"So what are you going to do now that you have graduated?"

"I was thinking of exploring the world maybe getting a certification in being a bodyguard."

"Sounds like a good goal."

**Two Years later- AC 178**

"So Miss I hear you are one of the best and youngest bodyguards they have."

"I am sure there are those whom are better than I am out there"

"I see you are modest."

"No just honest. What am I doing here Mr. Winner?"

"I have an assignment for you. I wish to employ you to bodyguard my wife. She likes to travel and very few bodyguards are able to handle her."

"Accepted."

**Two hours and 18 minutes later**

"So you are to be my new bodyguard?"

"Yes Mrs. Winner."

"But you're so young!"

"I was homeschooled and graduated at 15."

"I see."

**Several Weeks Later**

"So you have no family?"

"None that I can truly remember. I was raised for the most part by a young couple whom home schooled. Before that I was in and out of Foster Homes. I tended to Run away within the first couple of weeks."

"Why"

"I never agreed with them."

"Oh"

**1 year later-AC 179**

"Sakura?"

"Yes Quaterina?"

"How would you like to be adopted?"

"I am too old to be adopted."

"I wish to adopt you….wait let me finish. I wish to do so not as you being my daughter but I would like for you to be my sister."

"Wow. I… Thank You. I have no words to explain how I am feeling."

"Just be you. So from this day on you shall be known as Sakura Dimentia Winner."

"Nice. Thank You. I like it."

"I'm glad."

**AC 180- Winnner Home**

"C'mon Quaterina Push!"

"I'm try…ing to…Sa…ku…ra." Panted Quaterina

"One more big push Mrs. Winner" the doctor said.

"Waaahhhhh" Mrs. Winner cried as she heard her child cry for the first time.

"It's a boy!" the doctor cried.

"QUATERINA!!"

"Oh no she's flat lining. Ms. Winner please step aside so we can work."

"NO! QUATERINA! You can't die yet! You promised… Please Don't…. Don't leave me my sister…"with that Sakura broke into sobs crying for the death of her sister.

"Sakura?...Would you like to name him?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you would like to name your nephew."

"I can…name him???" "I think…Quatre…His name should be Quatre…"

"An excellent name. Quatre Raberba Winner welcome to the world." Mr. Winner stated.

"Would you like to hold him Sakura?" Looking up at the man who was her brother in law she nodded holding her arms out for her nephew.

Looking down at his beautiful blonde curls and teal blue eyes she couldn't help but smile. "Hello little one. I'm your Aunt Sakura. You Quatre are such a darling angel and I promise to protect you just as I would were you my own."

TBC…

A/N. I know it's an evil cliffie but at the moment I need some sleep and I can smell food. I'm no doctor so I've no clue on how to do such a scene. The flashback shall be continued in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and please Review. I love to know what you think comments and criticism welcomed. Flames shall be given to my Dragon.

Ja matte

Sakura

Eternity


	4. Chapter Three

Quatre's Aunt

Author: Sakura aka Eternity

Beta: No

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter.

A/N: To clarify some things a person sent me a review saying my charcter Sakura seemed Mary Sue-ish. To clarify some points this person made the reason for her name Sakura is because SHE IS NOT DIRECTLY RELATED TO QUATRE DUMBASS!!! I have yet to finish writing out her history nor the reasons behind her last names also including Dimentia. I will say this Dimentia is on old way of saying Dimensions and has since been taken by the Amercian English to mean demented which it doesn't in my story. She's not a mary-sue she is an important plot device so to speak. If you had read through to the next chapters you would know this kyttia. As the story progresses things get explained even more. A mary sue is usually a female who is pretty much good at EVERYTHING and has nothing wrong. This character is in fact very troubled and I based her off of several real life scenarios and people. Her last names will be revealed.

Now if anyone knows who kyttia is tell him/her that maybe they should read ALL the chapter up BEFORE jumping to conclusions. I hate it when people read one chapter and jump to conclusions. Especially when the first chapter is as short as mine.

Anyway thanks to everyone else who reviewed and are enjoying this fic so far. Onto the next chapter.

Chapter Three

_**Previously in Chapter Two**_

"_NO! QUATERINA! You can't die yet! You promised… Please Don't…. Don't leave me my sister…"with that Sakura broke into sobs crying for the death of her sister._

"_Sakura?...Would you like to name him?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I asked if you would like to name your nephew."_

"_I can…name him???" "I think…Quatre…His name should be Quatre…"_

"_An excellent name. Quatre Raberba Winner welcome to the world." Mr. Winner stated._

"_Would you like to hold him Sakura?" Looking up at the man who was her brother in law she nodded holding her arms out for her nephew._

_Looking down at his beautiful blonde curls and teal blue eyes she couldn't help but smile. "Hello little one. I'm your Aunt Sakura. You Quatre are such a darling angel and I promise to protect you just as I would were you my own."_

Chapter Three

So through the several years that followed I raised him as Quaterina would have wanted. I was neutral on many things including his father's pacifistic ideals. I may have had a small part in his rebellious nature and his father wasn't happy about that. I am not a pacifist nor have I ever been one. I am a fighter through and through. One night after Quatre had been put to sleep me and his father argued.

**AC 187**

"Must you teach him those techniques? He is only a child!"

"Yes they will protect him in the long run. He does not have your ideals just as Quaterina didn't."

"Don't EVER mention her name in my presence! DO YOU HEAR ME SAKURA!"

"Yah but I don't really plan on listening. The only reason I came is to let you know I am leaving and not to tell Quatre nor try and impose your ideals upon him."

"WHAT!!??!!"

"You heard me I am leaving I have…business to attend to."

"Here read the letter yourself."

_Dear Sakura_

_I have no clue if you will remember me or not or whether you will accept my request but I have no other alternatives._

_Lily and James were murdered on October 31__st__ of AC 183. It was Voldemort. Sirius betrayed them to Voldemort and killed Peter. I was out of the country and when I came back Albus had already taken steps to ensure their son Harry's safety. Lily asked that you be named the godmother and guardian should anything happen to her and James. I am unable to take guardianship as you may well know and with Sirius in prison he is exempt as well. Albus did not even consider looking for you. That meddling old fool is up to something again and I have found out what. He has sent Harry to live with the Dursleys._

_Petunia, Lily's sister is the worst kind of woman. She resents her sister and despises Harry. It took me four years of searching to find where he was. I finally got the lead I was looking for when they enrolled him into Primary school. I have watched them and am asking you to please watch over him as I am unable to. The "illness" is becoming worse and I fear what shall happen. Please I implore you to watch out for the pup as I fear if he has no one he can turn to there will be problems. Guide him as I cannot. If you accept their address is 4 Privet Drive Surrey England._

_Sincerely,_

_RJL_

"As you can see I shall not let my godchild be harmed. Tell Quatre I love him and that I am sorry. Please make sure he doesn't try searching for me. Goodbye." Turning Sakura left behind the most loving family she had ever known aside from the Potters.

**Three days later Surrey England**

'Those bastards will pay for what they have done.'

**Three months later**

"C'mon Harry I know you can do better that that."

"I'm trying Miss Sakura." Stated young Harry Potter while practicing some of the self-defense moves his babysitter and neighbor had been teaching him.

After finishing his katas Harry and Sakura were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Harry. You did good today."

"Thank You Miss Sakura"

**7 Years later**

"Miss Sakura! I did it!"

"Congratulations Harry."

"Thanks."

"Let's go have a snack I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"Harry your parents…I knew them."

"Really? What were they like? Aunt Petunia says they were misfits."

"No they weren't Harry. Your mother Lily was a kind and wonderful woman and your father was a troublemaker but always honest and brave to a fault. Lily and James took me in off the streets after I had run away from another foster home. They home schooled me and I graduated at 15. They helped me get my life on the right track. Your dad had three good friends from school. They were always a riot to be around. Your parents were murdered and by the time I found out It was too late to do anything to help you or them."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did not think you were ready yet young Harry. You will most likely go to the school they went to and if so the murderer may come after you. Be careful whom you befriend if that happens."

"I will. So what did my mum and dad do?"

"Your mum was a doctor and teacher. Your dad as in a special division of law enforcement."

"Cool"

"Yes it is. Oh my you'd better get home young Harry or the Dursley's will be extremely angry.

"Ok bye miss Sakura!" Harry called as he ran out the door on his way back to 4 Privet Drive.

TBC…

a/n Well that's another chapter done. I do have a question for you all. Would you like t see a Harry in Slytherin or in Gryffindor. Either way will work for my story I'm just curious about what you all think? I have both ways planned out but I'm curious as to what you guys think about it. Leave your answers in a review please and I will try and put a poll in my profile as well.

Ja matte

Sakura

Eternity


	5. Chapter Four

Quatre's Aunt

Author: Sakura aka Eternity

Beta: No

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. I only own Sakura.

Warnings: Slight Dumbledore bashing,

A/N: Wow! Quite a lot of reviews, alerts and favourites. Thank you all who continue to read and enjoy this fic. I got an anonymous review earlier and figured I would explain this to them.

nona ()

Don't judge a book by it's cover. Sakura seems childish but to understand the reasons you would have to know her background first. She acts immature because it is a MASK. If you watch Gundam Wing and/or know a little psychology you would have realized that. A good portion of the characters in GW and HP have masks that they wear in front of people or all the time to hide their pain or deal with it. I never stated that someone close to Sakura died I only said she had a troubled past. Yes Quaterina was her sister in all but blood and she died but her way of dealing was to pretend that everything would be fine. She felt she had to be strong for Quatre and herself. When she was informed of the Potter's deaths she was upset yes but did not show it as in Heero-esque fashion she believes in her line of work she is not allowed to show much emotion. She also did not agree with Quatre's father so she showed indifference and maybe childishness towards him. Her way of dealing is to act childish as well as it is just a natural side-effect which will be explained later in the story. Everyone wears a mask even me and I have WATCHED my grandmother die right before my eyes yet I act as if I haven't a care in the world. It is a mask and I wear it wonderfully. Hopefully that and this next chapter will explain things to you more in-depth.

And now on with the story.

Chapter Four

**1 year later. Summer AC 193**

"Miss Sakura? Are you here?"

"I'm outback Harry." A voice called from the gardens.

"Miss Sakura you will never believe what happened. I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland."

"Ah Hogwarts huh? I remember much about that place and I must warn you Harry to watch your back."

"Huh? How did you know about Hogwarts?"

"Silly boy. There are many things you do not know about me. I cannot explain to you now but just know I will still be watching out for you."

"Thank You Miss Sakura" and with that Harry left.

**September first Platform 9 ¾ **

"Harry" a voice whispered from the shadows.

Harry Potter whipped around and said "Miss Sakura? Is that you?"

"Yes young Harry it is I. I will follow you onto the express do not allow for anyone to notice you."

"Okay"

**Hogwarts Express a while later**

"So what do you plan on telling me Miss Sakura?"

"Just be cautious. When you arrive you will be sorted by an old hat. There are Four Houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. There are many prejudices against Slytherin but only because the Headmaster has never corrected them. Beware of him Harry. I have yet to figure out what his true motives are concerning you."

"Okay Miss Sakura."

"I think Slytherin would be good for you but so would Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Okay. I will keep that in Mind."

As they sat and talked Sakura heard footsteps in the hall of the train.

"Act like you're reading someone is coming" and with that she hid herself in the shadows once again.

The footsteps paused then continued on walking by. "That was close. You can come out Miss Sakura" Harry stated.

As Sakura re-appeared Harry looked at the time and said" Maybe I should start getting ready."

"Yes good Idea" and Sakura stepped out of the booth.

All too soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was in awe of the place. He noticed Hagrid calling the first years over to him and walked over. They proceeded into the boats and up to Hogwarts castle.

**End Flashback**

"Sorry boys but I do need a drink once in awhile." To prove her point Sakura took a long drink of the tea she had sitting near her.

"Does anyone have any questions as of yet?"

"Yes Auntie Sakura. What is Hogwarts I have never heard of it." Quatre asked.

"Ah Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A wonderful school mostly."

"What?"

"It is a Magic school for underage witches and wizards."

"Magic doesn't exist." Wufei stated.

"Oh it does. It does. I can prove it if you would like?" at the nods she received she waved her hand and said "Wingardium Leviosa" Levitating the table in front of them. After allowing them to see that it was not rigged she released the spell allowing the table to float gently back to the floor.

"Wow" Duo exclaimed. "Can anyone learn to do that?"

"Fortunately no and not many can without a wand. To be honest my wandless abilities only extend to some first year and second year spells. The magic I learned is much harder and requires more in depth training."

"Damn"

"Do not worry I can sense that you all have some magical blood in you just not enough to be trained. It has probably manifested itself in unique abilities."

"Cool. Like what?" Duo questioned.

"It could be a great many things but if there are certain things you excel at and often get out of things you normally wouldn't that is probably what it has manifested into."

"I see."

"Now I shall continue on only I will skip certain events in which Harry has the right to decide whether or not are pertinent."

**Flashback AC 197 Summer**

"So wait you mean to tell me that YOU are my parents?" Sakura screeched.

"Yes. We are sorry about not finding you but we thought you were dead. Dumbledore tricked us all."

"I went through hell and now I find out that my parents are a Werewolf and an innocent escaped convict! How do you expect me to believe you?"

"We have pictures if you would like to see them. When Sirius found out he was pregnant during school we both freaked out but when he gave birth to you you were the most beautiful child and we couldn't give you up. Dumbledore snuck into the hospital wing and made it look as if you had died in your sleep. We were devastated thinking we had lost you. After that we had a falling out and then Lily and James married right out of school and we kinda got back together."

"Yeah when Lily and James found out they were furious and when we found out what had happened to you we searched but to no avail. Then I was framed for their death and Moony was devastated."

"So what is my real name?"

"Sakura Elizabeth Black-Lupin"

"What a mouthful. So what do I call you? Mum and dad?" Laughing Sakura ran from a furious Sirius yelling "Aww c'mon Mum! Don't be like that!" Laughing Remus just followed his mate and daughter's laughter down the hall.

**End flashback**

"So who are your parents?" Questioned Duo.

Laughing Sakura answered "Sirius Orion Black and Remus Lupin."

"The escaped convict?!?!?"

"Sirius is innocent and shall be cleared of all charges as soon as Riddle and Dumbledore are gone." replied Harry speaking for the first time since he'd arrived and Sakura had gone into her history lesson.

"So you mean to tell me that two men had a child?"

"Yes magic is a wonderful thing" laughing at their faces she said "Yes, It is quite the shocker isn't it. I certainly was shocked about it."

"What an interesting story. You said there was more can you explain?"

"Of course. I watched over Harry and helped him out when I could. While Tom Riddle is gone for now, Dumbledore still remains and I have no doubt he will be pissed that Harry wasn't the one to defeat Tom."

"What do you mean?" questioned Quatre.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort attacked Lily and James Potter after he heard part of a prophecy and decided young Harry here was a threat. Little did he know that it was actually about Harry and Me. He killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry. He didn't succeed obviously. I killed him this year and Dumbledore has no clue. I also found out about Dumbledore and how manipulative he truly is."

"Okay and how did you kill him?"

"Magic. Battle Magic or Black Magic as it is known sometimes actually. When Dumbledore sent me away and faked my death I was literally sent into... I guess it could be called the past or even an alternate Dimension. I was trained there by a woman named Lina Inverse. She taught me the Magic that I used to defeat Voldemort but I honestly suck at the magic that Harry and Draco excel at."

"Okay then. So this is just a social visit yes?"

Laughing Sakura replied "Yes. I just wished to catch up with my nephew and hopefully relax for awhile."

TBC…

A/N: Okay that chapter is done. It fought me tooth and nail and I will probably end up revisiting this chapter at a later date but I wanted to get something out. I know it probably sucked but at least it's something. More of Sakura's past and yes a little mention of Slayers in there. One of my favs. There may be a mention or two about it later as well once my muse comes back from the illness aka laziness that stole her. Hopefully things have been explained enough. I decided to skim the whole what house Harry was in for the moment. Maybe in a later chapter I will tell you all. Hopefully you all will still continue reading and I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter. Please review so I can improve it.

Ja matte

Sakura

Aka

Eternity


	6. Author's Note Please Read

Okay Minna-san,

I am currently Revising all of the chapter to Quatre's Aunt. I had a friend look it over and tell me what it needed after I received some very nasty flames and the same friend urged me to try my hand at another plunny that bit me on the ass as well. So I will leave the current chapter up for perusal until such a time as the Revised chapters are ready to post. Thank you to all those who added this and my other story(ies) to their Favourites or Story Subscriptions/Alerts lists and to those whom were nice in their reviews and did not flame. To those idiotic Flamers…..My dragon has since Muderlized your flames by eating them for a snack.

Ja mata

Sinaop Ariyana

Sakura

Eternity


End file.
